Forum:Nowa osoba do artu tygodnia
To chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć. Zmieniamy Guurahka z roli odpowiedzialnego za artykuł tygodnia. Chętnych zbieramy przez tydzień, potem szybko głosowanie. Nie będę się raczej rospisywał więcej. Zgłoszenia *Guurahk *Lord Vox 19:03, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) *'ciemny antroz 007' *Chciałbym wreszcie zrobić dla tej wiki coś dobrego. *Użytkownik:Takanuva737 - nie zawiodę was, słowo Toa! Dyskusja No, trochę szkoda mi Guurcia, ale on naprawdę tego nie zmienia. A był dzisiaj na wiki. Lord Vox 19:07, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Antroz, masz mój głos :P Lord Vox 19:11, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że osoba wyznaczona do tego zadania będzie się dobrze spisywała... Zgłosiłem się, aczkolwiek wątpię, abym miał jakiekolwiek szanse z Voxem... Duży Papa ja też uwazam że niemam kompletnych szans nawet niewiem poco się zgłaszałem ale może i dzięki za głos vox'ciemny antroz 007 Nie chcę Cię martwić Antroz, ale to był sarkazm, prawda Vox?--Kani--Nui 19:34, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Lord Vox 20:17, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Vox, wcale nie miałęm zamiaru być. Chciałem przekazać to zadanie komuś na miesiąc, ale oczywiście Vezok wpadł na pomysł, że lepiej mnie zwolnić :P Chciałęm sobie zrobić przerwę, by dokończyć kilka spraw, które mnie od jakiegoś czasu męczą. Wtedy miałbym więcej czasu i robiłbym ten art. punktualnie. Ale oczywiście jak Vezok coś powie, to tak musi być >P--Guurahk 10:04, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ty też się możesz zgłosić jeszcze raz, każdy może. Zgłoszenia skończą się juto koło 3, do soboty wieczorem głosowanie i już w niedzielę będzie nowa osoba. Guru, nie zmieniłbym cię tak chętnie, gdybym nie miał powodów- nie raz zmieniałeś we wtorek czy środę kiedy to trzeba w niedzielę robić, a z trzy razy mieliśmy artykuły dwóch tygodni. No i Fawkes... Vezok999 14:50, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Człeku, tyś się spóźniał z artem tygodnia i to jest fakt. Dlatego właśnie będzie teraz nowa osoba do artu... (tak przynajmniej mi się zdaje, że dlatego :P) Duży Papa Ej Guur nikt Cię nie zwalniał. Zrobiłeś przerwę - ok. Ale artykuł być musi. My z Vezokiem nie mamy czasu na dodatkowe obowiązki. A skoro jest możliwość (i ludzie są chętni) to czemu by nie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To nie można nowej osoby na 4 tygodnie, tylko musi na cały czas.----Guurahk 18:24, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Jakbyś sprawował się wzorowo, to by była inna sprawa Vezok999 18:52, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Może przydzielcie jeszcze jednego usera do cytatu, grafiki i arta, który "asekurował" by tych, którzy zajmują się poszczegónymi dziedzinami. W razie gdyby któryś się nie wyrobił, ten user by to zrobił.--Kani--Nui 19:24, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) PS. Ja się nie zgłaszam. Starczy. Jest nas 3, jeśli komuś się "zapomni" to na pewno ktoś poinformuję tego co robi. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Qrde, nie mam szans z Voxem i Greshem. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Bez załamki. Jeszcze się nie zaczęło a już "nie masz szans" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie, to akurat jest prawda. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak dobrze sprawują się Vox i Gresh, więc nie mam pewnie co liczyć na jakikolwiek głos na mnie :P Duży Papa ja na ciebie zagłosuje 'ciemny antroz 007' Stop! Znalazłem sposób jak nie zapominać! Dajcie mi jeszcze jedną szansę! Zdążyłem się z tą sprawą uwinąć znacznie szybciej niż myślałem, więc urlop jest odwołany i mam więcej czasu, więc nie zapomnę! Jeśli jeszcze raz zawiodę, nie będę już polemizował.--Guurahk 20:10, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) To co, dajemy mu szansę? Vezok999 20:46, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Jestem na tak :) A co reszta o tym sądzi? Duży Papa Jestem na tak. Jeszcze jedno i widzimy się w półfinale!--Kani--Nui 20:52, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Za żadne skarby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Jestem na nie (prawie każdy mówi na tak, to ja powiem na nie), ale w rzeczywistości mówię tak :) - No to tych, którzy dali Guurahkowi szansę, wykreślę ze zgłoszeń. Pozostanie głosowanie między Guurahkiem, a tymi, którzy nie dali mu ostatniej szansy --Vezok999 13:39, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Nie no. Na tak. Skoro mówi, że skończył coś szybciej niż zaplanował to znaczy, że mu zależy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę